Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Griffin Pewterschmidt is the wife of Peter Griffin and mother of Meg, Chris and Stewie Griffin. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with her family and also Brian, the anthropomorphic family dog. In The Real Live Griffins, she is portrayed by Fran Drescher. Lois is voiced by Alex Borstein. At the time series creator Seth MacFarlane approached her for a role on the show, she was doing a live stage show in Los Angeles, playing a redhead mother in a sketch. The voice style was modeled after one of her cousin's voice. History Born Lois Pewterschmidt, Lois was brought up in an extremely wealthy household with her sister, Carol. They also have a long-lost older brother, Patrick, who was sent to a mental asylum after he became a serial killer. She met Peter when he was employed as a towel boy by her aunt. Her rich father, Carter Pewterschmidt, cannot stand Peter and makes rude comments at every chance he gets. Peter seems to unintentionally do his absolute best to be a thorn in her side. She also alludes to have studied at Kent State University. Lois is currently a full-time-mom and spends most of the working day caring for Stewie, cleaning the house and cooking food for her family. However, she is also a piano teacher on the side to supplement the family income. She is currently 43. She is reportedly two years younger than Peter as claimed in "Let's Go to the Hop". However, this is slightly skewed by both Lois and Peter are 18 in "Meet the Quagmires" although only Brian's exclamation that she is 18 supports this. Merchandise Lois is also featured on the Family Guy: Live in Vegas CD,34 and plays a significant part in Family Guy Video Game!, the first Family Guy video game, which was released by 2K Games in 2006.35 Borstein recorded exclusive material of Lois for a 2007 pinball machine of the show by Stern Pinball. In 2004, the first series of Family Guy toy figurines was released by Mezco Toyz, each member of the Griffin family had their own, except for Stewie, of whom two different figures were made. Over the course of two years, four more series of toy figures have been released, with various forms of Peter. As of 2009, six books have been released about the Family Guy universe, all published by HarperCollins since 2005.39 These include Family Guy: It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One (ISBN 978-0-7528-7593-4), which covers the entire events of the episode "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One",40 and Family Guy and Philosophy: A Cure for the Petarded (ISBN 978-1-4051-6316-3), a collection of seventeen essays exploring the connections between the series and historical philosophers which include Lois as a character.41 Personality Lois's personality has evolved throughout the episodes. Lois is commonly the voice of reason to Peter's shenanigans. But in some episodes she can act darker than normal and sometimes shows a taste for sadomasochism. In the episode "The Son Also Draws", Lois showed a gambling addiction when the family went to an Indian casino and lost the family car. In the episode "Model Misbehavior", Lois becomes a bulimic model. However, in "Sibling Rivalry", just the opposite happens where Lois gains a ton of weight after Peter has a vasectomy and loses his sex drive. As a result, Peter makes fun of her causing her to get even fatter out of spite. He doesn't stop until he discovers just how amazing "fat-sex" is and force feeds her to make her even fatter which in turn will please him. By the end of the episode she is returned to her normal weight by the family doctor after having a heart attack. "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" shows Peter and Lois splitting up because of Peter's jealousy, only to discover that Lois has the same character flaw of jealousy and the two decide to live with their mutually jealous nature. She has also hinted at or been shown using drugs. After the first two seasons, Lois is shown to have more of an egotistical, neglectful, and cold-hearted personality,usually towards Brian or Meg (and later Stewie). Though she still truly loves Peter, Lois is somewhat promiscuous and has cheated on Peter several times, with older and younger men, sometimes with disastrous consequences. Her extramarital affair with former President Bill Clinton, who was quick to seduce her, would result in temporary separation from Peter. She herself would seduce her daughter Meg's boyfriend, Anthony, and have an affair that would result in the separation of Meg and Anthony. She also passionately kissed Meg's classmate and would-be lesbian girlfriend, Sarah. Lois in fact conceived Meg from an extramarital affair with a man named Stan Thompson. She would cheat on Peter several times when she and Meg became prostitutes to pay for Chris' high class school education, a job in which she ultimately made more money than Meg. Lois has attempted to cheat on Peter with Bob Barker and Justin Bieber, both of whom she unsuccessfully tried to seduce. She has also been shown to have numerous ex-boyfriends, including Gene Simmons of the band KISS and a friend of Peter's named Jerome — both of whom have given her the nickname "Loose Lois". In the episode And I'm Joyce Kinney, it was revealed that Lois had participated in a pornographic film called "Quest For Fur" in college, which further cemented her promiscuity. This episode has also reveals Lois' mean image in high school as a bullying head cheerleader who bullied and once humiliated Joyce Kinney. In one episode, she shows a violent personality after learning martial arts, which leads to the whole family fighting. Lois's interests are usually pursued in an attempt to separate from Peter, and his antics, or when she feels he's being controlling. She displays an underlying intelligence, and has an interest in the arts. Sexuality * In the episode "Stewie is Enceinte" Brian thought Lois was Pregnant again. * Lois has had a Abortion. * Lois has been in a Porno before. That was strangely arousing.It's in a window this time. Lois, that was amazing. Congratu This is mine. |This is where my babies come from. Lovers Throughout the show Lois has had many Lovers. # Peter Griffin # Glenn Quagmire # Brian Griffin # President Bill Clinton # Jesus Christ Many episodes have suggested that Lois is bisexual. In an interview, Borstein stated that Lois became "a little more snarky and sassy and sexual" since the first season to challenge "those sitcom rules that a woman is supposed to be a total wet blanket and not like sex and is no fun". In the first straight-to-DVD feature, Stewie Griffin, The Untold Story, Lois also states, "women are such teases. That's why I went back to men." She reveals in "Partial Terms of Endearment" that she had a lesbian affair with Naomi while they were students at Salve Regina University, and she passionately kisses Meg's lesbian classmate Sarah in "Brian Sings and Swings". # He's Too Sexy for His Fat # Meg and Quagmire: Sex 2 Although she admitted to only having a bisexual affair in college in "Partial Terms of Endearment", there have been hints throughout the entire series showing Lois' latent bisexuality even if she does not actively pursue it currently: * In "Stewie B. Goode", when Peter is doing his 'Grind my Gears' bit, Lois says "Women are such teases. that's why I went back to men.", alluding to her previous sexual exploits. * In "Brian Sings and Swings", Lois shared a kiss with one of Meg's lesbian friends to teach Meg how to kiss a girl. * In "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" she told Meg and her friends at Meg's slumber party that she used to practice French kissing with her friends. * In "Stew-Roids" she lustfully rubbed sunscreen on Bonnie's lower back for about 4 seconds. * In the premiere episode of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland asks Lois and Bonnie to make out. The two act awkward for about 5 seconds before passionately making out, thus shocking Joe, Peter, Brian and Quagmire and pleasing Cleveland. Villainous acts * In "Breaking Out Is Hard to Do", Lois became addicted to stealing. When she was about purchase a ham, but found out that she didn't have enough money, she stole the ham. And after she stole the ham, Lois developed kleptomania. Even though Brian convinced Lois to quit her addiction and return everything she stole, she attempted to escape from Joe Swanson when he found out but was caught and sentenced to three years in prison. * In "Brian Griffin's House of Payne"; when Stewie was both injured and comatose, both Chris and Meg, and eventually Peter, tried to hide the fact the he's injured by putting a hat on his head and telling everyone he's asleep. When Peter tosses an injured Stewie while Lois was backing up she accidentily runs over Stewie. When she thought that she "injured" Stewie, instead of him taking to a hospital, she tried to hide the fact the Stewie was injured by doing the exact same thing that Peter, Meg, and Chris did. * In "Jungle Love", Lois reassures a worried Chris that his first day of high school will be alright. After dropping him off, she honks the horn and yells "Freshman!", exposing her son to be victimized through hazing by students and Adam West. * Another episode is when Lois decides that Meg and her should have their own Spring Break. Even though she tries to give Meg a time of her life, Lois starts to party, and as a result, she ignores Meg, gets drunk, forgetting Meg, overshadowing Meg, and causes both Meg and Lois to get arrested by the police. When Lois and Meg were in the police car, Lois uncuffs both of them escape from the police car. * In a flashback of Meg's first trip to the fire station, Peter and Lois were actually attempting to abandon Meg by leaving her there. * Lois has mentioned to Bonnie Swanson over the phone that she has left Stewie in the oven numerous times. * In "Hannah Banana", when Chris was trying to prove the Evil Monkey existed, he set up a camera to see that happened that night. When he saw the video, Lois was caught stealing money out of Chris' wallet. * In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", Lois went on a psychopathic rampage. She wanted everything to be perfect for Christmas dinner. But when everything went wrong, Lois tried to remain calm, until, Meg told them that there was no paper towels. This caused Lois to go on a rampage throughout Quahog. While she was on a rampage, in two cutaway gags, she shoved George Bailey off a bridge and burned Frosty the Snowman alive. She even attempted to destroy the star on the town's Christmas Tree. * Since Lois hasn't had sex with Peter for a while, Lois has developed a crush, as well as a perverted nature, towards one of Meg's boyfriend, Anthony. After being scolded and driven away by Meg, Lois confronts Peter, accusing him of making her feel bad about herself which drove her over the edge. * Despite Lois being a bit of a pacifist, there were several episodes when she's a hypocrite. When Lois was taking taijutsu, she started to become a bit of a control freak. She forces Peter to drop "them". After a therapy session with Stewie and Peter, the doctor recommend to become a more peaceful family. So Lois forces the family to never argue, nor fight again, but as a result, the entire Griffin family fought each other and destroyed part of their house. * In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", Lois becomes the Mayor of Quahog. However, despite her trying to do good as the mayor by shutting down companies that polluted the lake, she quickly becomes corrupt and embezzled $600 to buy an expensive purse. And when she wanted to buy a fur coat that cost $4,300 she nearly made a deal with Bob Grossbeard that if he paid for the fur coat Lois would allow him to reopen his company and continue polluting the lake. Lois realizes the error of her ways and closes the pipe of the drain and resigns her position as mayor. * In "And I'm Joyce Kinney"; it is revealed that, as a teenager, Lois pulled a truly cruel joke on a then overweight and unpopular Joyce Kinney (then Joyce Chevapravatdumrong) in high school. Tricking her into thinking she had become, Lois blindfolded her, walked her into the middle of the gym, pulled down her pants and put a hot dog in her mouth. This was done in front of the entire school and everyone laughed at Joyce. Lois probably only did this to simply be nasty and had an evil expression while she was laughing at Joyce. * Lois has cheated on Peter over the course of the show, most notably with Bill Clinton who Peter had made friends with, a friendship which nearly destroys Peter and Lois's marriage seduces Lois into having sex with him, only to be caught by Peter. It is possible that neither Meg, Chris, nor Stewie are Peter's children as revealed in one episode when Peter and Brian bring up Stan Thompson a man who may be Meg's real father. In another, it may be hinted that Peter may not be Stewie's real father as a man on the church screen appears in Lois's porn film appears to resemble Stewie. * When Stewie showed Lois and Peter a drawing he made they made some nice compliments towards it, but after he left the room he overheard them laughing and making some insulting comments towards his drawing. * In the episode "The Peanut Butter Kid", she and Peter forced Stewie to do a commercial, which tired him, and they kept giving him drugs to keep him active and pressuring him to succeed, as well as using Stewie's earned money they planned for his college fund for themselves instead. Trivia * In the Pilot Pitch, Lois had blonde hair and a pink top. * Lois had relationships with other men, especially those associated with 1980s rock bands, such as J. Geils, Darryl Hall, the "pyro guy" from the band Whitesnake, and Gene Simmons of KISS. Lois also had an affair with Bill Clinton in "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey". Lois has also had sex with Jerome some time in the past as revealed in "Jerome Is the New Black". * Lois has went on a date with Glenn Quagmire three times, in "Stuck Together, Torn Apart", "Meet the Quagmires", and "Big Man on Hippocampus". * She used to be a circus freak, apparently a dwarf like creature, who used a trampoline and shouted "Me likey bouncy!". * In "The Perfect Castaway" she married Brian, thinking that Peter was dead. It was later annulled upon Peter's return. * She was selected for an Olympic diving team, but ended up being pregnant with Meg instead. She later became pro-choice. * She is very ticklish. Peter tackled her in one episode and tickled her until she was screaming for mercy. * She hates the sound of squeaking plastic wrap. * She considers herself Protestant but is technically ethnically Jewish, something that both her father-in-law, Francis Griffin, a devout Roman Catholic, and father, Carter Pewterschmidt bitterly resent. * Lois became a black belt in Tae-Jitsu in "Lethal Weapons". * As written into the episodes, Lois has had possibly eight children: Meg, Chris, Stewie, Peter Griffin Jr.,Dave Griffin, Stewie's Funny Brother, Other brother and Other sister. * She tries to be friends with other women, but fails occasionally as in "And Then There Were Fewer". * She has an eponymous song dedicated to her, which was first performed in "Emission Impossible", on the night that she and Peter attempted to have a fourth child. * In "Family Gay" Peter reveals that Lois is a size four. * She reveals in "And I'm Joyce Kinney" that she starred in a pornographic film in her college days. * In "Baby, You Knock Me Out" she was ranked the top ranked fighter in Rhode Island. The episode also revealed she can speak a dialect of Ukrainian * She is the only Family Guy character to have death threats from outside the family three times, in "Baby, You Knock Me Out" by Deirdre Jackson; In "And Then There Were Fewer" by Diane Simmons; And in "There's Something About Paulie" by the mob. * In "Deep Throats" it was revealed that she played in a band with Peter named "A Handful of Peter", in which she played the mandolin. * Peter claims Lois lost a fetus when they visited the museum of staircases and spring-loaded boxing gloves in "Burning Down the Bayit". * Although her job as a piano teacher had not been referenced for several seasons, it was mentioned in "Yug Ylimaf". * "Call Girl" reveals Lois' middle name as "Patrice" when she asks another applicant at the employment agency to take a look at her resume. Lois' resume also only lists her as a housewife since 1992 without any mention of her job as a piano teacher. * Lois claims she used to bowl back when she attended college in "Total Recall". * While in bed, Peter suggests to Lois to do something Anderson Cooper once tried before he hated it. Cooper came out as being homosexual in 2012. References * Peter and Lois watch a movie called Masturbator and Commander, a reference to the film Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World. Screenshots 82lg.PNG 79lg.PNG 83.PNG 16loisandj.png Meg's Swimsuit and Sandals Lois' Red Swimsuit Sandals and Stewie's Swimsuit and Sandals.png Meg and Lois' Swimsuits.png 20clg.PNG 77mirrorpeter.png 300px-FG803 SC 390.jpg 300px-Tiffani Thiesen.jpg 76princess.png 50-3.PNG 48-2.PNG 16lois.PNG 17lois.PNG s13e06_271.jpg s13e06_206.jpg s13e06_276.jpg 10lg.PNG s05e16_267.jpg 4lois.PNG 66lg.PNG 67lg.PNG 73-1464389822.PNG S03e02 289.jpg S03e02 288.jpg S03e02 287.jpg S03e02 277.jpg S04e10 265.jpg S04e10 264.jpg S04e10 263.jpg S04e10 262.jpg S04e10 223.jpg S04e10 222.jpg S04e10 221.jpg S04e10 219.jpg S04e10 215.jpg S04e10 213.jpg S04e10 211.jpg S04e10 208.jpg S04e10 207.jpg S04e10 206.jpg S04e10 187.jpg S04e10 177.jpg S04e10 173.jpg S04e10 99.jpg S04e10 100.jpg S04e10 98.jpg S04e10 97.jpg S04e08 290.jpg S04e08 288.jpg S04e08 287.jpg S04e08 281.jpg S04e08 280.jpg S04e08 278.jpg S04e08 277.jpg S04e08 276.jpg S04e08 261.jpg S04e10 194.jpg S04e10 193.jpg S04e23 227.jpg S04e23 228.jpg S04e23 226.jpg S04e23 225.jpg S04e23 224.jpg S04e23 223.jpg S04e23 222.jpg S04e23 195.jpg S04e23 194.jpg S04e23 193.jpg S04e23 192.jpg S04e23 191.jpg S04e23 190.jpg S04e23 189.jpg S04e23 188.jpg S04e23 187.jpg S04e23 186.jpg S04e23 185.jpg S04e23 184.jpg S04e23 183.jpg S04e22 233.jpg S04e22 232.jpg S04e22 231.jpg S04e22 230.jpg S04e22 229.jpg S04e22 32.jpg S04e22 31.jpg S04e22 30.jpg S04e22 29.jpg S04e22 28.jpg S04e20 146.jpg S04e20 145.jpg S04e12 220.jpg S04e12 216.jpg S04e12 215.jpg S04e12 212.jpg S04e12 210.jpg S04e12 209.jpg S04e12 191.jpg S04e12 190.jpg S04e12 189.jpg S04e12 188.jpg S04e12 187.jpg S15e11 228.jpg S15e11 227.jpg S15e11 226.jpg S15e11 225.jpg S15e11 207.jpg S15e11 206.jpg S15e11 205.jpg S15e11 204.jpg S15e11 203.jpg S15e11 126.jpg S15e11 125.jpg S15e11 124.jpg S15e11 123.jpg S15e11 121.jpg S15e11 122.jpg S15e11 120.jpg S15e11 119.jpg S15e10 45.jpg 13-1485196661.PNG IMG 2278.JPG IMG 2277.JPG IMG 2276.JPG IMG 2275.JPG IMG 2274.JPG lois.PNG FamilyGuy top (43).PNG FamilyGuy top (41).PNG FamilyGuy top (39).PNG FamilyGuy top (38).PNG FamilyGuy top (36).PNG FamilyGuy top (35).PNG FamilyGuy top (32).PNG FamilyGuy top (31).PNG FamilyGuy top (30).PNG FamilyGuy top (28).PNG FamilyGuy top (25).PNG FamilyGuy top (21).PNG FamilyGuy top (20).PNG FamilyGuy top (17).PNG FamilyGuy top (16).PNG FamilyGuy top (14).PNG FamilyGuy top (10).PNG FamilyGuy top (8).PNG FamilyGuy top (4).PNG FamilyGuy top (3).PNG FamilyGuy top (1).PNG FamilyGuy top (197).png FamilyGuy top (196).png FamilyGuy top (193).png FamilyGuy top (190).png FamilyGuy top (188).PNG FamilyGuy top (187).PNG FamilyGuy top (186).PNG FamilyGuy top (185).PNG FamilyGuy top (184).PNG FamilyGuy top (178).PNG FamilyGuy top (175).PNG FamilyGuy top (174).PNG FamilyGuy top (173).PNG FamilyGuy top (156).PNG FamilyGuy top (155).PNG FamilyGuy top (154).PNG FamilyGuy top (153).PNG FamilyGuy top (151).PNG FamilyGuy top (149).PNG FamilyGuy top (146).PNG FamilyGuy top (143).PNG FamilyGuy top (141).PNG FamilyGuy top (139).PNG FamilyGuy top (137).PNG FamilyGuy top (123).PNG FamilyGuy top (121).PNG FamilyGuy top (119).PNG FamilyGuy top (118).PNG FamilyGuy top (115).PNG FamilyGuy top (114).PNG FamilyGuy top (94).PNG FamilyGuy top (92).PNG FamilyGuy top (89).PNG FamilyGuy top (84).PNG FamilyGuy top (83).PNG FamilyGuy top (80).PNG FamilyGuy top (61).PNG FamilyGuy top (60).PNG FamilyGuy top (59).PNG FamilyGuy top (58).PNG FamilyGuy top (57).PNG FamilyGuy top (56).PNG FamilyGuy top (54).PNG FamilyGuy top (53).PNG FamilyGuy top (52).PNG Image-1500827839.jpeg 240184c139bde06dfe96e26d1ef11157.jpg maxresdefaultloismegpregnant.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0138.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0137.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0136.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0135.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0134.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0133.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0132.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0131.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0130.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0129.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0128.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0127.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0126.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0125.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0124.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0123.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0122.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0121.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0120.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0119.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0024.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0021.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0019.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0018.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0017.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0016.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0015.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0014.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0010.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0009.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0008.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0007.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0006.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0005.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0004.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0148.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0147.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0146.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0145.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0144.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0143.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0142.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0141.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0140.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0139.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0197.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0196.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0195.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0194.jpg Family Guy 14 (34).jpg Family Guy 14 (33).jpg Family Guy 14 (32).jpg Family Guy 14 (31).jpg Family Guy 14 (30).jpg Family Guy 14 (29).jpg Family Guy 14 (23).jpg Family Guy 14 (22).jpg Family Guy 14 (21).jpg Family Guy 14 (20).jpg Family Guy 14 (19).jpg Family Guy 14 (18).jpg Family Guy 14 (17).jpg Family Guy 14 (16).jpg Family Guy 14 (15).jpg Family Guy 14 (14).jpg Family Guy 14 (13).jpg Family Guy 14 (12).jpg Family Guy 14 (11).jpg Family Guy 14 (10).jpg Family Guy 14 (9).jpg Family Guy 14 (49).jpg Family Guy 14 (44).jpg Family Guy 14 (43).jpg Family Guy 14 (42).jpg Family Guy 14 (41).jpg Family Guy 14 (90).jpg Family Guy 14 (89).jpg Family Guy 14 (88).jpg Family Guy 14 (87).jpg Family Guy 14 (86).jpg Family Guy 14 (85).jpg Family Guy 14 (84).jpg Family Guy 14 (83).jpg Family Guy 14 (82).jpg Family Guy 14 (81).jpg Family Guy 14 (80).jpg Family Guy 14 (79).jpg Family Guy 14 (78).jpg Family Guy 14 (77).jpg Family Guy 14 (76).jpg Family Guy 14 (75).jpg Family Guy 14 (74).jpg Family Guy 14 (73).jpg Family Guy 14 (72).jpg Family Guy 14 (71).jpg Family Guy 14 (70).jpg Family Guy 14 (69).jpg Family Guy 14 (68).jpg Family Guy 14 (67).jpg Family Guy 14 (66).jpg Family Guy 14 (65).jpg Family Guy 14 (64).jpg Family Guy 14 (63).jpg Family Guy 14 (62).jpg Family Guy 14 (61).jpg Family Guy 14 (60).jpg Family Guy 14 (59).jpg Family Guy 14 (58).jpg Family Guy 14 (57).jpg Family Guy 14 (56).jpg Family Guy 14 (55).jpg Family Guy 14 (100).jpg Family Guy 14 (99).jpg Family Guy 14 (98).jpg Family Guy 14 (97).jpg Family Guy 14 (96).jpg Family Guy 14 (95).jpg Family Guy 14 (94).jpg Family Guy 14 (93).jpg Family Guy 14 (92).jpg Family Guy 14 (91).jpg Family Guy 14 (140).jpg Family Guy 14 (139).jpg Family Guy 14 (138).jpg Family Guy 14 (137).jpg Family Guy 14 (136).jpg Family Guy 14 (135).jpg Family Guy 14 (134).jpg Family Guy 14 (133).jpg Family Guy 14 (132).jpg Family Guy 14 (131).jpg Family Guy 14 (130).jpg Family Guy 14 (129).jpg Family Guy 14 (128).jpg Family Guy 14 (127).jpg Family Guy 14 (126).jpg Family Guy 14 (125).jpg Family Guy 14 (124).jpg Family Guy 14 (123).jpg Family Guy 14 (122).jpg Family Guy 14 (121).jpg Family Guy 14 (120).jpg Family Guy 14 (119).jpg Family Guy 14 (118).jpg Family Guy 14 (117).jpg Family Guy 14 (116).jpg Family Guy 14 (115).jpg Family Guy 14 (114).jpg Family Guy 14 (113).jpg Family Guy 14 (112).jpg Family Guy 14 (111).jpg Family Guy 14 (110).jpg Family Guy 14 (109).jpg Family Guy 14 (108).jpg Family Guy 14 (107).jpg Family Guy 14 (106).jpg Family Guy 14 (105).jpg Family Guy 14 (104).jpg Family Guy 14 (103).jpg Family Guy 14 (102).jpg Family Guy 14 (101).jpg Family Guy 14 (150).jpg Family Guy 14 (149).jpg Family Guy 14 (148).jpg Family Guy 14 (147).jpg Family Guy 14 (146).jpg Family Guy 14 (145).jpg Family Guy 14 (144).jpg Family Guy 14 (143).jpg Family Guy 14 (142).jpg Family Guy 14 (141).jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0074.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0073.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0072.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0071.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0070.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0069.jpg Family Guy 14 (172).jpg Family Guy 14 (171).jpg Family Guy 14 (170).jpg Family Guy 14 (169).jpg Family Guy 14 (168).jpg Family Guy 14 (167).jpg Family Guy 14 (166).jpg Family Guy 14 (165).jpg Family Guy 14 (164).jpg Family Guy 14 (163).jpg Family Guy 14 (162).jpg Family Guy 14 (161).jpg Family Guy 14 (160).jpg Family Guy 14 (159).jpg Family Guy 14 (158).jpg Family Guy 14 (157).jpg Family Guy 14 (156).jpg Family Guy 14 (155).jpg Family Guy 14 (154).jpg Family Guy 14 (153).jpg Family Guy 14 (152).jpg Family Guy 14 (151).jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0085.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0084.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0083.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0082.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0081.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0080.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0079.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0097.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0096.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0095.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0094.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0093.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0092.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0091.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0089.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0088.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0087.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0635.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0634.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0633.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0632.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0631.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0630.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0653.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0705.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0675.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0674.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0668.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0664.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0663.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0662.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0661.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0970.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0982.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0981.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0980.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0979.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0978.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0977.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0974.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0973.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0972.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0971.jpg Sexslaves5 (42).PNG Peter Problems 1112.jpg Peter Problems 1111.jpg Peter Problems 1113.jpg Peter Problems 1099.jpg Peter Problems 1098.jpg Peter Problems 1097.jpg Peter Problems 1096.jpg Peter Problems 1095.jpg Peter Problems 1094.jpg Peter Problems 1093.jpg Peter Problems 0939.jpg Peter Problems 0938.jpg Peter Problems 0775.jpg Peter Problems 0774.jpg Peter Problems 0773.jpg Peter Problems 0772.jpg Peter Problems 0771.jpg Peter Problems 0770.jpg Peter Problems 0769.jpg Peter Problems 0768.jpg Peter Problems 0767.jpg Peter Problems 0766.jpg Peter Problems 0765.jpg Peter Problems 0763.jpg Peter Problems 0764.jpg Peter Problems 0762.jpg Peter Problems 0761.jpg Peter Problems 0760.jpg Peter Problems 0759.jpg Peter Problems 0758.jpg Peter Problems 0757.jpg Peter Problems 0756.jpg Peter Problems 0755.jpg Peter Problems 0746.jpg Peter Problems 0745.jpg Peter Problems 0744.jpg Peter Problems 0739.jpg Peter Problems 0738.jpg Peter Problems 0737.jpg Peter Problems 0736.jpg Peter Problems 0735.jpg Peter Problems 0734.jpg Peter Problems 0733.jpg Peter Problems 0732.jpg Peter Problems 0731.jpg Peter Problems 0730.jpg Peter Problems 0729.jpg Peter Problems 0721.jpg Peter Problems 0720.jpg Peter Problems 0719.jpg Peter Problems 0718.jpg Peter Problems 0717.jpg Peter Problems 0716.jpg Peter Problems 0715.jpg Peter Problems 0714.jpg Peter Problems 0713.jpg Peter Problems 0712.jpg Peter Problems 0711.jpg Peter Problems 0710.jpg Peter Problems 0709.jpg Peter Problems 0708.jpg Peter Problems 0707.jpg Peter Problems 0706.jpg Peter Problems 0705.jpg Peter Problems 0704.jpg Peter Problems 0692.jpg Peter Problems 0691.jpg Peter Problems 0690.jpg Peter Problems 0689.jpg Peter Problems 0688.jpg Peter Problems 0687.jpg Peter Problems 0686.jpg Peter Problems 0685.jpg Peter Problems 1102.jpg Peter Problems 1101.jpg Peter Problems 0684.jpg Peter Problems 0683.jpg Peter Problems 0682.jpg Peter Problems 0681.jpg Peter Problems 1108.jpg Peter Problems 0680.jpg Peter Problems 0679.jpg Peter Problems 0678.jpg Peter Problems 1109.jpg Peter Problems 1107.jpg Peter Problems 1106.jpg Peter Problems 1105.jpg Peter Problems 1104.jpg Peter Problems 1103.jpg Peter Problems 0677.jpg Peter Problems 1110.jpg Peter Problems 0940.jpg Peter Problems 0743.jpg Peter Problems 0742.jpg Peter Problems 0741.jpg Peter Problems 0740.jpg Peter Problems 0726.jpg Peter Problems 0725.jpg Peter Problems 0724.jpg Peter Problems 0723.jpg Peter Problems 0722.jpg Peter Problems 1100.jpg Scammed Yankees 1094.jpg Scammed Yankees 1093.jpg Scammed Yankees 1092.jpg Scammed Yankees 1091.jpg Scammed Yankees 1090.jpg Scammed Yankees 1089.jpg Scammed Yankees 1088.jpg Scammed Yankees 1087.jpg Scammed Yankees 1086.jpg Scammed Yankees 1085.jpg Scammed Yankees 1084.jpg Scammed Yankees 1078.jpg Scammed Yankees 1077.jpg Scammed Yankees 1076.jpg Scammed Yankees 1075.jpg Scammed Yankees 1074.jpg Scammed Yankees 1073.jpg Scammed Yankees 1072.jpg Scammed Yankees 1071.jpg Scammed Yankees 1070.jpg Scammed Yankees 1069.jpg Scammed Yankees 1068.jpg Scammed Yankees 1067.jpg Scammed Yankees 1066.jpg Scammed Yankees 1065.jpg Scammed Yankees 1064.jpg Scammed Yankees 1063.jpg Scammed Yankees 1062.jpg Scammed Yankees 1061.jpg Scammed Yankees 1060.jpg Scammed Yankees 1059.jpg Scammed Yankees 1058.jpg Scammed Yankees 1057.jpg Scammed Yankees 1056.jpg Scammed Yankees 1055.jpg Scammed Yankees 1054.jpg Scammed Yankees 1053.jpg Scammed Yankees 1052.jpg Scammed Yankees 1051.jpg Scammed Yankees 1050.jpg Scammed Yankees 1049.jpg Scammed Yankees 1043.jpg Scammed Yankees 1042.jpg Scammed Yankees 1041.jpg Scammed Yankees 1040.jpg Scammed Yankees 1039.jpg Scammed Yankees 1038.jpg Scammed Yankees 1037.jpg Scammed Yankees 1036.jpg Scammed Yankees 1033.jpg Scammed Yankees 1032.jpg Scammed Yankees 1031.jpg Scammed Yankees 1030.jpg Scammed Yankees 1029.jpg Scammed Yankees 1028.jpg Scammed Yankees 1027.jpg Scammed Yankees 1026.jpg Scammed Yankees 1025.jpg Scammed Yankees 1024.jpg Scammed Yankees 1023.jpg Scammed Yankees 1022.jpg Scammed Yankees 1021.jpg Scammed Yankees 1020.jpg Scammed Yankees 1019.jpg Scammed Yankees 1018.jpg Scammed Yankees 1017.jpg Scammed Yankees 1016.jpg Scammed Yankees 1015.jpg Scammed Yankees 0989.jpg Scammed Yankees 0985.jpg Scammed Yankees 0891.jpg Scammed Yankees 0890.jpg Scammed Yankees 0889.jpg Scammed Yankees 0888.jpg Scammed Yankees 0887.jpg Scammed Yankees 0870.jpg Scammed Yankees 0869.jpg Scammed Yankees 0447.jpg Scammed Yankees 0446.jpg Scammed Yankees 0445.jpg Scammed Yankees 0444.jpg Scammed Yankees 0443.jpg Scammed Yankees 0439.jpg Scammed Yankees 0438.jpg Scammed Yankees 0437.jpg Scammed Yankees 0436.jpg Scammed Yankees 0435.jpg Scammed Yankees 0434.jpg Scammed Yankees 0433.jpg Scammed Yankees 0432.jpg Scammed Yankees 0431.jpg Scammed Yankees 0430.jpg Scammed Yankees 0429.jpg Scammed Yankees 0428.jpg Scammed Yankees 0363.jpg Scammed Yankees 0362.jpg Scammed Yankees 0361.jpg Scammed Yankees 0360.jpg Scammed Yankees 0359.jpg Scammed Yankees 0358.jpg Scammed Yankees 0357.jpg Scammed Yankees 0356.jpg Scammed Yankees 0355.jpg Scammed Yankees 0354.jpg Scammed Yankees 0353.jpg Scammed Yankees 0347.jpg Scammed Yankees 0346.jpg Scammed Yankees 0345.jpg Scammed Yankees 0344.jpg Scammed Yankees 0343.jpg Scammed Yankees 0342.jpg Scammed Yankees 0341.jpg Scammed Yankees 0340.jpg Scammed Yankees 0339.jpg Scammed Yankees 0338.jpg Scammed Yankees 0337.jpg Scammed Yankees 0336.jpg Scammed Yankees 0335.jpg Scammed Yankees 0330.jpg Scammed Yankees 0329.jpg Scammed Yankees 0328.jpg Scammed Yankees 0327.jpg Scammed Yankees 0326.jpg Scammed Yankees 0325.jpg Scammed Yankees 0324.jpg Scammed Yankees 0323.jpg Scammed Yankees 0322.jpg Scammed Yankees 0321.jpg Scammed Yankees 0320.jpg Scammed Yankees 0319.jpg Scammed Yankees 0078.jpg Scammed Yankees 0077.jpg Scammed Yankees 0076.jpg Scammed Yankees 0075.jpg Scammed Yankees 0074.jpg Scammed Yankees 0073.jpg Scammed Yankees 0072.jpg Scammed Yankees 0071.jpg Scammed Yankees 0061.jpg Scammed Yankees 0060.jpg Scammed Yankees 0059.jpg Scammed Yankees 0058.jpg Scammed Yankees 0057.jpg Scammed Yankees 0056.jpg Scammed Yankees 0055.jpg Scammed Yankees 0054.jpg Scammed Yankees 0053.jpg Scammed Yankees 0052.jpg Scammed Yankees 0051.jpg Scammed Yankees 0050.jpg Scammed Yankees 0049.jpg Scammed Yankees 0048.jpg Scammed Yankees 0047.jpg Scammed Yankees 0046.jpg Scammed Yankees 0045.jpg Scammed Yankees 0044.jpg Scammed Yankees 0043.jpg Scammed Yankees 0042.jpg Scammed Yankees 0041.jpg Mind Over Murder 1133.jpg Mind Over Murder 1132.jpg Mind Over Murder 1130.jpg Mind Over Murder 1129.jpg Mind Over Murder 1128.jpg Mind Over Murder 1127.jpg Mind Over Murder 1126.jpg Mind Over Murder 1125.jpg Mind Over Murder 1124.jpg Mind Over Murder 1123.jpg Mind Over Murder 1122.jpg Mind Over Murder 1121.jpg Mind Over Murder 1120.jpg Mind Over Murder 1119.jpg Mind Over Murder 1118.jpg Mind Over Murder 1114.jpg Mind Over Murder 1113.jpg Mind Over Murder 1112.jpg Mind Over Murder 1111.jpg Mind Over Murder 1103.jpg Mind Over Murder 1102.jpg Mind Over Murder 1101.jpg Mind Over Murder 1100.jpg Mind Over Murder 1099.jpg Mind Over Murder 1098.jpg Mind Over Murder 1097.jpg Mind Over Murder 1086.jpg Mind Over Murder 1085.jpg Mind Over Murder 1081.jpg Mind Over Murder 1076.jpg Mind Over Murder 1075.jpg Mind Over Murder 1074.jpg Mind Over Murder 1071.jpg Mind Over Murder 1070.jpg Mind Over Murder 1069.jpg Mind Over Murder 1039.jpg Mind Over Murder 1038.jpg Mind Over Murder 1037.jpg Mind Over Murder 1036.jpg Mind Over Murder 1035.jpg Mind Over Murder 1034.jpg Mind Over Murder 1033.jpg Mind Over Murder 1032.jpg Mind Over Murder 1031.jpg Mind Over Murder 1030.jpg Mind Over Murder 1023.jpg Mind Over Murder 1022.jpg Mind Over Murder 1017.jpg Mind Over Murder 1016.jpg Mind Over Murder 1015.jpg Mind Over Murder 1014.jpg Mind Over Murder 1013.jpg Mind Over Murder 1012.jpg Mind Over Murder 1011.jpg Mind Over Murder 1010.jpg Mind Over Murder 1009.jpg Mind Over Murder 1008.jpg Mind Over Murder 1007.jpg Mind Over Murder 1006.jpg Mind Over Murder 1005.jpg Mind Over Murder 1004.jpg Mind Over Murder 1003.jpg Mind Over Murder 1002.jpg Mind Over Murder 1001.jpg Mind Over Murder 1000.jpg Mind Over Murder 0999.jpg Mind Over Murder 0998.jpg Mind Over Murder 0997.jpg Mind Over Murder 0996.jpg Mind Over Murder 0994.jpg Mind Over Murder 0993.jpg Mind Over Murder 0992.jpg Mind Over Murder 0991.jpg Mind Over Murder 0990.jpg Mind Over Murder 0989.jpg Mind Over Murder 0988.jpg Mind Over Murder 0987.jpg Mind Over Murder 0986.jpg Mind Over Murder 0985.jpg Mind Over Murder 0984.jpg Mind Over Murder 0983.jpg Mind Over Murder 0982.jpg Mind Over Murder 0981.jpg Mind Over Murder 0980.jpg Mind Over Murder 0979.jpg Mind Over Murder 0978.jpg Mind Over Murder 0977.jpg Mind Over Murder 0975.jpg Mind Over Murder 0974.jpg Mind Over Murder 0973.jpg Mind Over Murder 0972.jpg Mind Over Murder 0971.jpg Mind Over Murder 0970.jpg Mind Over Murder 0969.jpg Mind Over Murder 0968.jpg Mind Over Murder 0967.jpg Mind Over Murder 0966.jpg Mind Over Murder 0965.jpg Mind Over Murder 0964.jpg Mind Over Murder 0963.jpg Mind Over Murder 0962.jpg Mind Over Murder 0961.jpg Mind Over Murder 0960.jpg Mind Over Murder 0959.jpg Mind Over Murder 0958.jpg Mind Over Murder 0957.jpg Mind Over Murder 0956.jpg Mind Over Murder 0955.jpg Mind Over Murder 0954.jpg Mind Over Murder 0951.jpg Mind Over Murder 0950.jpg Mind Over Murder 0949.jpg Mind Over Murder 0947.jpg Mind Over Murder 0946.jpg Mind Over Murder 0945.jpg Mind Over Murder 0944.jpg Mind Over Murder 0943.jpg Mind Over Murder 0928.jpg Mind Over Murder 0927.jpg Mind Over Murder 0926.jpg Mind Over Murder 0925.jpg Mind Over Murder 0924.jpg Mind Over Murder 0923.jpg Mind Over Murder 0922.jpg Mind Over Murder 0921.jpg Mind Over Murder 0920.jpg Mind Over Murder 0919.jpg Mind Over Murder 0918.jpg Mind Over Murder 0916.jpg Mind Over Murder 0915.jpg Mind Over Murder 0914.jpg Mind Over Murder 0913.jpg Mind Over Murder 0912.jpg Mind Over Murder 0887.jpg Mind Over Murder 0886.jpg Mind Over Murder 0885.jpg Mind Over Murder 0884.jpg Mind Over Murder 0883.jpg Mind Over Murder 0882.jpg Mind Over Murder 0881.jpg Mind Over Murder 0880.jpg Mind Over Murder 0879.jpg Mind Over Murder 0878.jpg Mind Over Murder 0877.jpg Mind Over Murder 0876.jpg Mind Over Murder 0875.jpg Mind Over Murder 0873.jpg Mind Over Murder 0872.jpg Mind Over Murder 0871.jpg Mind Over Murder 0862.jpg Mind Over Murder 0857.jpg Mind Over Murder 0856.jpg Mind Over Murder 0852.jpg Mind Over Murder 0847.jpg Mind Over Murder 0846.jpg Mind Over Murder 0845.jpg Mind Over Murder 0824.jpg Mind Over Murder 0823.jpg Mind Over Murder 0822.jpg Mind Over Murder 0821.jpg Mind Over Murder 0820.jpg Mind Over Murder 0819.jpg Mind Over Murder 0818.jpg Mind Over Murder 0817.jpg Mind Over Murder 0816.jpg Mind Over Murder 0815.jpg Mind Over Murder 0814.jpg Mind Over Murder 0813.jpg Mind Over Murder 0810.jpg Mind Over Murder 0809.jpg Mind Over Murder 0808.jpg Mind Over Murder 0807.jpg Mind Over Murder 0806.jpg Mind Over Murder 0805.jpg Mind Over Murder 0804.jpg Mind Over Murder 0803.jpg Mind Over Murder 0802.jpg Mind Over Murder 0795.jpg Mind Over Murder 0794.jpg Mind Over Murder 0791.jpg Mind Over Murder 0790.jpg Mind Over Murder 0789.jpg Mind Over Murder 0785.jpg Mind Over Murder 0784.jpg Mind Over Murder 0781.jpg Mind Over Murder 0780.jpg Mind Over Murder 0779.jpg Mind Over Murder 0778.jpg Mind Over Murder 0777.jpg Mind Over Murder 0776.jpg Mind Over Murder 0769.jpg Mind Over Murder 0768.jpg Mind Over Murder 0765.jpg Mind Over Murder 0764.jpg Mind Over Murder 0763.jpg Mind Over Murder 0760.jpg Mind Over Murder 0759.jpg Mind Over Murder 0758.jpg Mind Over Murder 0757.jpg Mind Over Murder 0750.jpg Mind Over Murder 0749.jpg Mind Over Murder 0748.jpg Mind Over Murder 0747.jpg Mind Over Murder 0746.jpg Mind Over Murder 0745.jpg Mind Over Murder 0744.jpg Mind Over Murder 0738.jpg Mind Over Murder 0737.jpg Mind Over Murder 0736.jpg Mind Over Murder 0735.jpg Mind Over Murder 0734.jpg Mind Over Murder 0733.jpg Mind Over Murder 0732.jpg Mind Over Murder 0719.jpg Mind Over Murder 0718.jpg Mind Over Murder 0715.jpg Mind Over Murder 0714.jpg Mind Over Murder 0713.jpg Mind Over Murder 0712.jpg Mind Over Murder 0711.jpg Mind Over Murder 0710.jpg Mind Over Murder 0709.jpg Mind Over Murder 0708.jpg Mind Over Murder 0707.jpg Mind Over Murder 0706.jpg Mind Over Murder 0705.jpg Mind Over Murder 0704.jpg Mind Over Murder 0703.jpg Mind Over Murder 0702.jpg Mind Over Murder 0701.jpg Mind Over Murder 0700.jpg Mind Over Murder 0699.jpg Mind Over Murder 0694.jpg Mind Over Murder 0693.jpg Mind Over Murder 0692.jpg Mind Over Murder 0691.jpg Mind Over Murder 0690.jpg Mind Over Murder 0687.jpg Mind Over Murder 0686.jpg Mind Over Murder 0685.jpg Mind Over Murder 0684.jpg Mind Over Murder 0683.jpg Mind Over Murder 0682.jpg Mind Over Murder 0681.jpg Mind Over Murder 0680.jpg Mind Over Murder 0679.jpg Mind Over Murder 0678.jpg Mind Over Murder 0677.jpg Mind Over Murder 0676.jpg Mind Over Murder 0674.jpg Mind Over Murder 0673.jpg Mind Over Murder 0672.jpg Mind Over Murder 0671.jpg Mind Over Murder 0670.jpg Mind Over Murder 0668.jpg Mind Over Murder 0667.jpg Mind Over Murder 0666.jpg Mind Over Murder 0660.jpg Mind Over Murder 0659.jpg Mind Over Murder 0658.jpg Mind Over Murder 0657.jpg Mind Over Murder 0656.jpg Mind Over Murder 0655.jpg Mind Over Murder 0654.jpg Mind Over Murder 0653.jpg Mind Over Murder 0652.jpg Mind Over Murder 0651.jpg Mind Over Murder 0650.jpg Mind Over Murder 0649.jpg Mind Over Murder 0648.jpg Mind Over Murder 0647.jpg Mind Over Murder 0646.jpg Mind Over Murder 0645.jpg Mind Over Murder 0644.jpg Mind Over Murder 0643.jpg Mind Over Murder 0642.jpg Mind Over Murder 0641.jpg Mind Over Murder 0640.jpg Mind Over Murder 0610.jpg Mind Over Murder 0609.jpg Mind Over Murder 0608.jpg Mind Over Murder 0607.jpg Mind Over Murder 0605.jpg Mind Over Murder 0604.jpg Mind Over Murder 0603.jpg Mind Over Murder 0602.jpg Mind Over Murder 0601.jpg Mind Over Murder 0600.jpg Mind Over Murder 0599.jpg Mind Over Murder 0598.jpg Mind Over Murder 0597.jpg Mind Over Murder 0596.jpg Mind Over Murder 0595.jpg Mind Over Murder 0594.jpg Mind Over Murder 0591.jpg Mind Over Murder 0590.jpg Mind Over Murder 0562.jpg Mind Over Murder 0561.jpg Mind Over Murder 0560.jpg Mind Over Murder 0559.jpg Mind Over Murder 0558.jpg Mind Over Murder 0557.jpg Mind Over Murder 0556.jpg Mind Over Murder 0555.jpg Mind Over Murder 0554.jpg Mind Over Murder 0553.jpg Mind Over Murder 0552.jpg Mind Over Murder 0551.jpg Mind Over Murder 0531.jpg Mind Over Murder 0530.jpg Mind Over Murder 0529.jpg Mind Over Murder 0528.jpg Mind Over Murder 0523.jpg Mind Over Murder 0522.jpg Mind Over Murder 0520.jpg Mind Over Murder 0519.jpg Mind Over Murder 0518.jpg Mind Over Murder 0517.jpg Mind Over Murder 0516.jpg Mind Over Murder 0509.jpg Mind Over Murder 0507.jpg Mind Over Murder 0506.jpg Mind Over Murder 0504.jpg Mind Over Murder 0493.jpg Mind Over Murder 0437.jpg Mind Over Murder 0436.jpg Mind Over Murder 0435.jpg Mind Over Murder 0434.jpg Mind Over Murder 0433.jpg Mind Over Murder 0432.jpg Mind Over Murder 0431.jpg Mind Over Murder 0430.jpg Mind Over Murder 0429.jpg Mind Over Murder 0428.jpg Mind Over Murder 0427.jpg Mind Over Murder 0426.jpg Mind Over Murder 0425.jpg Mind Over Murder 0424.jpg Mind Over Murder 0423.jpg Mind Over Murder 0422.jpg Mind Over Murder 0421.jpg Mind Over Murder 0420.jpg Mind Over Murder 0419.jpg Mind Over Murder 0418.jpg Mind Over Murder 0417.jpg Mind Over Murder 0416.jpg Mind Over Murder 0415.jpg Mind Over Murder 0412.jpg Mind Over Murder 0407.jpg Mind Over Murder 0406.jpg Mind Over Murder 0380.jpg Mind Over Murder 0379.jpg Mind Over Murder 0378.jpg Mind Over Murder 0377.jpg Mind Over Murder 0376.jpg Mind Over Murder 0375.jpg Mind Over Murder 0374.jpg Mind Over Murder 0373.jpg Mind Over Murder 0372.jpg Mind Over Murder 0371.jpg Mind Over Murder 0370.jpg Mind Over Murder 0369.jpg Mind Over Murder 0281.jpg Mind Over Murder 0280.jpg Mind Over Murder 0279.jpg Mind Over Murder 0278.jpg Mind Over Murder 0277.jpg Mind Over Murder 0276.jpg Mind Over Murder 0275.jpg Mind Over Murder 0274.jpg Mind Over Murder 0273.jpg Mind Over Murder 0272.jpg Mind Over Murder 0271.jpg Mind Over Murder 0270.jpg Mind Over Murder 0269.jpg Mind Over Murder 0268.jpg Mind Over Murder 0267.jpg Mind Over Murder 0266.jpg Mind Over Murder 0265.jpg Mind Over Murder 0264.jpg Mind Over Murder 0263.jpg Mind Over Murder 0262.jpg Mind Over Murder 0261.jpg Mind Over Murder 0260.jpg Mind Over Murder 0259.jpg Mind Over Murder 0258.jpg Mind Over Murder 0257.jpg Mind Over Murder 0256.jpg Mind Over Murder 0255.jpg Mind Over Murder 0254.jpg Mind Over Murder 0253.jpg Mind Over Murder 0252.jpg Mind Over Murder 0251.jpg Mind Over Murder 0230.jpg Mind Over Murder 0229.jpg Mind Over Murder 0228.jpg Mind Over Murder 0227.jpg Mind Over Murder 0226.jpg Mind Over Murder 0225.jpg Mind Over Murder 0224.jpg Mind Over Murder 0223.jpg Mind Over Murder 0222.jpg Mind Over Murder 0221.jpg Mind Over Murder 0220.jpg Mind Over Murder 0219.jpg Mind Over Murder 0218.jpg Mind Over Murder 0217.jpg Mind Over Murder 0216.jpg Mind Over Murder 0215.jpg Mind Over Murder 0214.jpg Mind Over Murder 0213.jpg Mind Over Murder 0212.jpg Mind Over Murder 0211.jpg Mind Over Murder 0200.jpg Mind Over Murder 0199.jpg Mind Over Murder 0198.jpg Mind Over Murder 0197.jpg Mind Over Murder 0196.jpg Mind Over Murder 0195.jpg Mind Over Murder 0194.jpg Mind Over Murder 0176.jpg Mind Over Murder 0175.jpg Mind Over Murder 0174.jpg Mind Over Murder 0173.jpg Mind Over Murder 0171.jpg Mind Over Murder 0170.jpg Mind Over Murder 0169.jpg Mind Over Murder 0168.jpg Mind Over Murder 0167.jpg Mind Over Murder 0166.jpg Mind Over Murder 0165.jpg Mind Over Murder 0164.jpg Mind Over Murder 0163.jpg Mind Over Murder 0160.jpg Mind Over Murder 0159.jpg Mind Over Murder 0158.jpg Mind Over Murder 0157.jpg Mind Over Murder 0156.jpg Mind Over Murder 0155.jpg Mind Over Murder 0154.jpg Mind Over Murder 0153.jpg Mind Over Murder 0100.jpg Mind Over Murder 0099.jpg Mind Over Murder 0098.jpg Mind Over Murder 0096.jpg Mind Over Murder 0095.jpg Mind Over Murder 0094.jpg Mind Over Murder 0093.jpg Mind Over Murder 0089.jpg Mind Over Murder 0088.jpg Mind Over Murder 0087.jpg Mind Over Murder 0081.jpg Mind Over Murder 0080.jpg Mind Over Murder 0079.jpg Mind Over Murder 0077.jpg Mind Over Murder 0076.jpg Mind Over Murder 0075.jpg Mind Over Murder 0073.jpg Mind Over Murder 0072.jpg Mind Over Murder 0071.jpg Mind Over Murder 0070.jpg Mind Over Murder 0069.jpg Mind Over Murder 0068.jpg Mind Over Murder 0067.jpg Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Mothers Category:Perverts Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Metahumans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Red Hair Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Champions Category:Gunslinger Category:Criminals Category:Grandmothers Category:Earthling Category:Reporter Category:Cooks Category:Driver Category:Cannibal Category:LGBT Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Christians Category:Sarcasm Category:Smokers Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Model Category:Jewish Category:British Category:Kidnapper Category:Whore Category:Beastiality Category:Alpha Bitch Category:Bully Category:Thief Category:Apport Category:Widow Category:Cheerleaders Category:Acrobatics Category:Baseball Players Category:Body Switch Category:Harem Category:Married Category:Divorced Category:Quahog City Category:Cougar Category:Americans Category:Naked Category:Muggles Category:Seduction Category:Adultery Category:Griffin Family Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Body Alteration Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Prostitutes Category:The Simpson Universe Category:Siblings Category:Drug Dealer Category:Arson Category:Incest